The Flame Flickers With The Wind
by Ryven flame dancing saiyan
Summary: When a Chance encounter in a Prison leads to a new companion, what happens when the Companion is taken?
1. The Flame Flickers With The Wind

The battle of the Seventh Fort could have gone better. The dragon's poison was every where soaking the ground and poisoning the air. Nothing was edible the very air seemed to glow with the poison in it. The dragoons were safe enough, but Shana was not. Due to this Dart made the decision to to leave her in Bale. It was safe there while in the forest it was not.

While Navigating the forest by day was easy at night it was not. The company of heroes had no choice but to stop for the night. The fire was small but warm as they gathered around it Rose went to sleep early, but Dart could not sleep. He was plagued by thoughts of the dragon and what he'd been told of it. Seeing the forest drove home the thought of it's power. To his left was the fire a bright flickering light in the darkness of the forest. It was so bad not even predators dared to cross a seemingly invisible line. Only the dragoons and Lavitz seemed to want to venture past it.

What was the dragon's poison to them. For some reason though Lavitz was unharmed by the poison seemingly. The knight was like a silent shadow watching the flickering shadows. Keeping watch no doubt against would be enemies should they appear. His spear embedded in the ground at his side as he turned his head every now and again with the subtle movements of creatures. Dart watched his new friend curiously when he saw the Knight was looking at him he would look away.

Finally after an hour of this Lavitz spoke in a gentle voice "Dart what are you looking at?"

embarrassed at being caught Dart looked up to the sky attempting to appear innocent. "The Stars, their bright tonight aren't they?"

"Dart in a forest as poisoned as this you can't see the Stars from the over growth of trees.." Lavitz stood walking towards the fire Dragoon settling down next to him spear in one hand. "Your a horrible liar.." Continued Lavitz before shaking his head.

Dart stared at the ground before shaking his head slowly. "I was looking at you.."

"Oh? Why is that?" Lavitz kept speaking in that calm gentle tone as if to avoid a rise from the red clad warrior at his side.

"I don't know why, but since Hellena I've felt something about you.." Dart said keeping his gaze down. It was easier to speak to the Knight without looking in those intense brown eyes the other had.

"Really? What feeling would that be?" Asked Lavitz curiously his gaze leaving Dart for the briefest moment to look around before returning that gaze to him once more.

Dart stared at the ground before shaking his head. How did one put that strong feeling to words? He didn't just fall for a Knight of Basil. He did though, but it wasn't the man's looks that seemed to attract him it was his kindness, his selflessness that drew Dart. Lavitz might be older then Dart but he was still able to hold his own. He was still able to keep up with the young man on the battlefield.

Besides age was but a number wasn't it? Was love not the important thing? What did he feel for Shana, but a simple emotion of family. With the Knight of Basil it was deeper. It was stronger like a roaring fire sweeping through his veins. A shiver came at the thought of that feeling igniting it once more as he thought of the Knight.

The same Knight waiting patiently for a response Dart couldn't say. He couldn't find the words to describe it. To do the strong feeling justice to the other. Lavitz turned away Dart chancing a look up was caught by the dark eyes of the Knight that seemed to pin him with their stare.

Blue eyes widened as they were held by those dark orbs that suddenly gentled in intensity as Lavitz smiled gently.

" I will never harm you Dart, So tell me little fire fly. What is this strong feeling you have for me?" Lavitz said his head tilting towards Dart the light catching those brown eyes making them sparkle slightly.

Dart could do nothing but stare at those eyes where the earth seemed to have trapped stars, or was it gems in them? His heart beat quicker he was sure the Knight could hear the offending sound as it beat loudly. Dart's tongue left his mouth licking his own dry bottom lip as he shook his head looking frustrated with his inability to speak.

Lavitz seemed to have the patience of a monk or perhaps a saint waiting quietly. Finally one hand raised moving to rest on Dart's shoulder in the familiar gesture of comfort the Knight always offered. For a moment Dart did nothing relishing in the gentle touch offered before finally his fragility showed suddenly, as he drew closer to Lavitz his eyes closing as he wrapped his arms around the Knight's neck hiding his face. Lavitz wrapped one arm around the red clad warrior's waist his chin resting on golden hair like the sun.

Lavitz was almost charmed by the Fire Dragoon's shyness at that moment though witnessing it first hand. He suddenly found himself wondering with eyes so blue what color would they be if he kissed the blond. The thought gave birth to a single impulse that the normally spunky male did not fight. Dart was allowing the Knight to kiss him.

Blue orbs would sink shut hidden behind black lashes as he was kissed by the Knight. When Lavitz drew back though for a single moment he saw those eyes reflecting the fire light in them pools of the darkest waters or perhaps the sky it's self at night. It was a sight he couldn't help but encourage with another kiss. The dangers around them forgotten as they sought each other's comfort. Each kiss seemed to burn Dart's lips scorching the very taste of the Knight into his mind as he returned each one.

Lavitz chuckled softly as Dart drew back his face red from the kisses or perhaps embarrassment. The Knight could not tell which it was in the moment. Though from the shy smile the Fire Dragoon held on his kiss swollen lips the Knight was more then willing to bet it was the kisses.

Dart slowly relaxed into the Knight his eyes drifting shut. It would be Rose's watch soon and as the Darkness Dragoon stood she fought the urge to smirk at the Knight holding the sleeping Dragoon in his arm.

"Did he finally bare his heart to you Lavitz?" Asked Rose standing by the two of them her arms folded looking over the forest around them.

"Yes, thought he did not tell me with words." Sad Lavitz his hand resting at the small of Dart's back moving slightly.

"What about the girl left at Bale? What will you tell her?" Asked Rose curiously looking down. Her face surprisingly was neutral as if this did not bother her.

"Dart has been saying it all along, but I simply was not listening properly to him." Said Lavitz leaning back against the stone he was sitting against.

A ghost of a smile would come before Rose turned her head "You know Fire and Wind enhance one another nicely..Perhaps this is not such a bad thing. Besides I can tell he loves you.." Rose said cryptically before walking to take a seat on a large boulder.

Lavitz was quiet a moment before looking down to the man in his arms admiring the peaceful features in sleep Dart had. Rose watched the shadows for a moment before looking to Lavitz "If you hurt him I pity you." Said Rose narrowing her eyes.

"Why is that Miss Rose?" Asked Lavitz curiously his head tilting.

"Because I will kill you without thought or hesitation.." A sinister aura seemed to engulf the seemingly dark beauty sitting there before Lavitz shivered.

"I am a man of my word. I told Dart I would not hurt him, and I will not hurt him." Lavitz said in a stern voice making the male resting against him stir for the slightest moment as if in response to the Knight's distress before settling back down.

"You'd better not.." Said Rose before settling down to take her watch leaving the two alone. Perhaps the Knight thought to himself it was simply her way of saying take care of one another. Maybe deep down it was how she showed she cared about someone.

The warm scent of a foreign smell reached Lavitz's nose suddenly of forests and prairies before he looked down once more to the man in his arms. The red clad man shifted slightly as Lavitz allowed him movement a chuckle coming as Dart settled down once more. Resting his chin on the neck part of Lavitz's armor Dart had a pillow of sorts. The warmth of the Fire Dragoon's breath chased the night's cold from Lavitz's neck lulling the older male into a welcoming slumber.

The next morning the party of heroes left their camp ground walking forwards determined to reach the Dragon's nest. It was a bit of a maze to make it through although Dart's brush with the plant had raised spirits. Who would have thought a plant like that would be there? While they'd been walking Dart had almost been eaten by a rather large bulbous looking plant with a mouth and teeth of all things. It was then they'd decided that this was not the way to go. Dart it seemed was almost pouting shooting glances at the almost smug looking plant. Lavitz could not help the cheerful chuckle that escaped his mouth shaking his head at the younger warrior.

"Are you pouting at it?" Asked Lavitz when they stopped to take a break having found the Dragon's nest of sorts.

Dart looked up from the water he was drinking eyes narrowed slightly. "I was not!" Dart exclaimed his cheeks reddening in the subtle light that was around them.

Lavitz eyed Dart for a moment suddenly grateful Rose had chosen to go ahead reaching out to brush one hand over that smooth face. "You are pouting Dart, I can tell you are.. Your lips curl slightly downwards.."

Dart's eyes widened for a moment before he turned his head to the side looking around curiously. One gloved hand guided his gaze back to the Knight who spoke gently "Dart as charming as I find that pout to be remember where we are. Focus on the matter at hand." Lavitz was silent as that beautiful face darkened waiting for the Fire Dragoon to part his lips before pressing his own over them speaking softly against Dart's lips. "You can always go back another time and teach it a lesson.."

Dart blinked as the Knight drew back then chuckled softly before walking forwards a small smile on his lips.

When they reached the top of the Dragon's nest though Lavitz was shocked. His father's murderer a Dragoon?! The very thought of it made Lavitz's soul burn with fury. Dart looked to the Knight seeing the cold anger the other held on his face and reached out one hand resting it on the man's shoulder who started out of his anger looking to the Fire Dragoon.

"Lavitz? Your better then that.." Dart said his eyes meeting the Knight's eyes before a small shy smile would come as if the Fire Dragoon was offering support in his own way.

While the battle might not be easy they managed to beat Greham the man who killed Lavitz's father and betrayed all of Basil. The Dragoon spirit the man owned flew into the air for a moment before slowly descending in front of Lavitz brightening with a soft green light. Lavitz's eyes lighted up studying it before looking to Dart and Rose speaking in an almost excited tone. "This light? Does this mean I am a Dragoon too?"

Rose nodded slowly before looking away. This was fate these two men finding one another. Their spirits called to one another resonating softly as Dart held his own up a smile coming. Equality was there between them. They were both Dragoons neither one more powerful then the other. It would mean being able to walk the same path wouldn't it?

Heading back towards Bale they met a wounded Knight whom Lavitz spoke with his face Darkening swiftly. After hearing the man out and back tracking to Lohan the closest village Lavitz shared with Rose and Dart what he had gotten from the man. The King of Basil had given himself up in an attempt to stop the war and protect his people. Lavitz in a fit of worry which Dart and Rose knew the man was prone to charged out into a rain storm to attempt a charge on Hellena Prison. Dart was not fond of rain, but he knew how Dangerous Hellena could be. His attempts to reach the Knight were not working his arms curled around Lavitz tightly as he tried to hold the man back. "Lavitz please! It's raining trying to get to the Prison tonight would be dangerous!" Dart yelled over the sound of the rain starting to fall quicker. Lavitz glanced at the Fire Dragoon holding onto him his movements slowing as he spoke. "His majesty needs me!"

Dart blinked before fixing Lavitz with those blue eyes his face sad. "I need you too.."

Four little words rocked the Knight to his core as Dart clung to him trying in vain to keep the man anchored. Trying to push through the anger Lavitz felt. Slowly standing there in the pouring rain Lavitz came to his senses one arm shifting as he turned to wrap it around Dart's back his fingers brushing over the bottom of Dart's back. "I know.." Lavitz said in a much calmer sounding voice.

Now that the two were soaked though their armor would need to be cleaned and dried. Dart's was not as hard as Lavitz's armor was and it gave the Knight the time he needed to clear his mind and calm down fully. Dart sat watching the Knight as the other man cleaned his armor. It was odd though seeing him out of it. He was so used to seeing the other in it that at the moment he didn't know what to say.

Dart had a feeling deep down that the man would be leaving him soon. Going to a place he could not follow. Going to some where far away. Dart stared at the Knight watching him intently as if to imprint the man's features in his memory.

In the morning they left heading for Hellena Prison, a place Dart had hoped to never go again. Even though he was traveling with companions of great strength Dart still tried to take on more then he could. Lavitz finally drew him aside into one of the cells as Rose watched curiously wondering what was going on watching the guards pass by.

"Dart what are you doing?! You could have been killed with that stunt!" Said Lavitz in a low voice.

"I'm fine it was just a scratch! Healing potion or two and I'll be fine!" Said Dart in response before shaking his head.

"No more suicidal moves like that, I mean it Dart.." Said Lavitz his eyes narrowed his face stern.

Dart bit his lip for a moment before nodding slowly. Happy with this Lavitz let him go hurrying higher and higher up Hellena's passage ways. It was at the top where they saw King Albert tied up being held by the Head Warden. Lavitz was livid and Dart grew worried. While the man had a sweet nature when riled up he was prone to doing rash things.

As the Head Warden fell Lavitz turned to see the man in black pull something out of Albert. Was it fear for his King that made him do it, or the sake of revenge on the men who tried to harm his king? Dart was not sure but when Rose saw the weapon and cried out a feeling of ice cold dread curled in his belly. When the Sword struck Lavitz in the chest protruding out the other side of him Dart screamed loudly. This drew the attention of the man in black who smirked as he callously tossed Lavitz aside. Catching his loved one Dart held Lavitz hearing him speak feeling a presence he didn't know come by Lavitz's side. Dart heard something about leaving the rest to you before Lavitz brought his hand up resting it on Dart's shoulder one last time.

As Dart watched the Light fade from Lavitz's eyes and the Dragoon's soul leave him he screamed. When Lavitz faded Dart remained on his hands and knees crying.

"He told me no more suicidal moves.. Then he did that.." Dart said between sobs his head in his hands.

Rose was quiet not even Shana had anything to say finally that strange presence was back at his side this time. "Come, we must escape, Lavitz would not want us captured or worse killed. Quickly let's go.." The voice was soft but commanding and soon Dart was on his feet a bright green light shining down on them as the Jade Dragon Spirit descended down floating in front of Albert who cradled it in his hands whispering something before the light in it faded out.

Dart simply moved on instinct after that, breaking out of Hellena and fleeing to safety. He wanted to hate Albert but the soft spoken king was nothing but kind to him. Even after Dart snapped at him repeatedly. Finally Dart couldn't stand it and on the way to the Black Castle he broke away from the others to stare at the water. It would be so easy, he would be able to join Lavitz then. A hand reaching out stopped him though a soft gentle voice coming "Yes it would be easy wouldn't it? I don't think he would approve though.." It was Albert having followed Dart one hand on the Fire Dragoon's shoulder.

"Do you think that we can do this without you?" Albert said calmly.

Dart wanted to hate the man for stopping him, but yet again he could not he instead turned shaking his head. "Lavi, told me no suicidal moves..I guess this would be one wouldn't it..." Said Dart looking down to the ground.

"Dart what was Lavitz to you because he mentioned you when he spoke to me in Indels Castle." Asked Albert curiously watching the Blond stare at the water once more.

"He was someone I loved, and I won't forget him." Said Dart his voice cold before Albert nodded quietly. Dart remained staring at the water a moment longer before finally a gentle hand rested on his shoulder giving a pull arms wrapping around him.

Lavitz might have tamed his insanity but these arms were not his. So why as he stood there pulled against that chest did it feel so much like his Knight? Dart stood silently unsure if he should return the embrace or not. His eyes closed as he wrestled with his own emotions of wishing to push away before he heard that soft voice speak.

"Dart, do you know why a flame flickers in the wind?" Albert asked in a gentle voice his lips inches from the Fire Dragoon's ear.

Dart's breath hitched suddenly at how close the king was to him. He could smell the most subtle and rare scent of roses in the wind as he shook his head slowly. "No Your Highness why does it?" Said Dart curiously those blue eyes looking over his shoulder at the King who was so close.

"Because neither can resist the other, Wind feeds Fire and Fire feeds wind.." Albert said bringing one hand up resting it over Dart's eyes making the Flame Dragoon's eyes close.

"Your Highness what are you doing?" Asked Dart before Albert shook his head quietly.

Dart was acutely aware of the man standing behind him. His hands clenched tightly his shoulders haunch slightly before Albert spoke. "Your resisting just like he said you would. Don't resist what you don't understand Dart, give into me and relax."

Dart could almost hear everything around them as the king stood with him patiently waiting for the younger man to do something. Loyalty to the Royal family kept Dart from raising a hand to the King of Basil. How ever when Albert's gentle nature kept up slowly Dart started to Relax.

"Do you feel it Dart? There's no wind right now here and yet there is movement around us." Said Albert his arms tightening when the younger Dragoon tried to squirm free.

"Let go, I've indulged you enough haven't I?! Just let me go.." Said Dart before Albert's arms tightened around him as the King shook his head.

"No Dart I will not indulge this suicidal tendency you have. He wouldn't want you coming before your time!" Said Albert his voice raising a touch.

Dart grit his teeth stubbornly shaking his head "Let go please highness.."

"I refuse." Responded Albert keeping his arms tight.

"I am not a country you can take over!" Dart squirmed more saying this before he felt those arms release him for a second as he was suddenly spun around to face the king. Looking into light brown eyes Dart glared hotly with his own.

"No you are not a country I can take over Dart, but if what I think is true you are in just as much pain as I am over his death if not worse..I will not stand by and watch you spiral down wards." Said Albert in a firm voice gripping one hand tightly. "That is what he meant by I trust the rest to you isn't it.." Continued Albert in that same soft quiet voice.

Dart froze his eyes wide. What had Lavitz said entirely? Had that been directed at Albert? Dart broke his gaze with Albert finally looking to the ground. Defiance was being broken slowly but surely and Dart hated it. He hated it more then anything else. The longer the king was with them though slowly, but surely he was starting to acknowledge the man more.

They would have to take a ship to Tiberoa and that Dart didn't mind. His room mate for the trip he did mind though. Three weeks at sea in a room with the king alone. This did not bode well for him.

Author's note: Be gentle it's my first try with this fandom, but after playing the game for the third time I couldn't help it.. This will start out Lavitz and Dart and go into Albert and Dart. There isn't enough stories for these pairings and I think their really good pairings..

Disclaimer: I don't own it Sony does I'm just borrowing it.. I'll put it back when I'm done..


	2. The Wind Pulls The Flame

The Wind Pulls The Flame

Author's note: Excuse my attempt at smut and excuse how long it took to get through it.. You could say I was working up my courage to do it? Male/Male obviously, if that's your liking please continue if not I'd suggest moving on thanks. Warning sexual situations if you are under the age of eighteen please back out now.. Find something more age related.

It had been a week since they started the trip to Tiberoa and Dart was trying everything he could to avoid the king. He'd even gone far enough to staying out till the light in their cabin window was out before sneaking in.

What he was not prepared for though tonight as he did this was to be caught by two arms after he'd taken his armor off for the night. A hand over his mouth kept him silent as that soft voice came close to his ear. "Your avoiding me, why Dart?" Of all the people it was the King. Dart stood still as the hand was removed from his lips before attempting a lunge forwards. This ended up with him sprawled across the king's bed making the light brown haired man raise a brow at the ship lurching on the waves.

The blond Dragoon sat up shifting to glare at the king before speaking in a soft hiss. "Because of this, I love Lavitz damn it!" Those blue eyes glaring at him were positively stunning and for a moment Albert said nothing merely staring in them before a small smile would come. "A pity that's all the love you have Dart? You will never love again then is that it?" Said Albert as he walked towards the bed slowly his cape hitting the floor. Dart stared at the garment on the floor which Albert the chance needed to snag those wrists pinning the blond to the bed underneath him.

For a moment Dart did nothing looking stunned then he bucked and kicked. Such defiance Albert was ready for. Wrapping his knees around the blond's thighs he did nothing simply letting the wild hearted Dragoon wear himself out. It was two hours of this before slowly Dart realizing he could not simply toss the king off slowed to mild jerks which the king did not give him an ounce of mercy with.

Albert was prepared for many things however seeing the strong male underneath him crack suddenly was not one of them. He knew he had to be firm yes, but was he too firm? For a moment Albert did nothing watching the tears in silence before Dart glared speaking softly. "It hurts to love when their taken from you, or they die needlessly.. I hate you..It's your fault he died. If you'd stood up to them and resisted.." Dart started saying before shaking his head turning to the side to stare at the wall.

"Is that what you think happened? Dart I gave myself up to protect women and children in Basil. If I had not done such a thing Sandora would have attacked them while the Knights were away in the seventh fort and at Hoax.." Said Albert gently before releasing those wrists to rest one hand against Dart's face turning it so those eyes were looking at him once more.

"I had to protect my people from war Dart, It's the same thing Lavitz would have done and I know it is." Said Albert leaning down so he was inches from Dart who stared at him eyes wide.

"Why do you think I and Lavitz have the same magic when in Dragoon form?" Asked Albert slowly unwrapping his legs from the blond's thighs to sit beside him.

Dart said nothing a thoughtful look coming before he shook his head turning on his side to stare at the king curiously now.

"Because we both wish to protect the ones we love and care about.. Our allies in combat and our friends alike.." Albert said one hand reaching to rest in golden locks fingers tracing a lock of hair curiously.

Dart tensed up as those fingers slowly stroked through his hair his lips curving in a frown. "Why me, why not Rose or Shana?!"

"Because you are the last thing that Lavitz asked me to take care of Dart. His last wish was to take care of everything. He looked at you as he said it did he not?" Albert was quiet then as Dart thought about it. Could Lavitz have meant that? To look out for him? He shook his head stubbornly once more "No he meant with the Dragoon spirit that had to be it.. He must have known that you would get it.." Said Dart as the king chuckled softly.

"What's so funny?!" Dart said sitting up his eyes narrowed hands balled into fists.

"My sweet flame if there is one thing I can assure you of it was the fact he had no clue I was going to receive the spirit.." Albert's voice was soft on Dart's ears as the man shook his head. No Lavitz had not known he would get it at all. It was Fate that knew and fate that gave it to him. Fingers brushed through blond hair as the king leaned close once more. "Stop fighting me Dart, have you not suffered enough through Lavitz's death alone?" Said Albert one hand moving to rest at the back of Dart's neck fingertips just barely touching the Flame Dragoon's neck. Dart trembled slightly his eyes sinking closed. He was lonely and the king was right there. Warm, alive, and tempting how could he stay loyal to Lavitz like this? Would Lavitz forgive him his weakness?

Slowly as if giving Dart the Chance to escape his grip the king leaned closer light brown eyes closing as he spoke quietly his lips inches from Dart's lips. "This is your last chance to protest my sweet flame.." That voice that came from Albert was so soft so loving.

Dart shivered his lips parting before he felt another pair over his. Gentle, soft and subtle as the wind when warmed by the sun. He couldn't fight it at all his arms curling around that slim waist as he felt himself being kissed by the King. Dart gasped when the king latched to his neck with teeth and lips blue eyes sinking closed as he curled his arms around the king's neck fingers weaving into brown hair. He didn't want to be alone any more in a world that was so confusing sometimes. Dart turned his head into the King's shoulder as the man held him feeling those fingers soothe the ache from his back. The scent of roses was a hard thing to fight when tired and the young Dragoon fell asleep against the king that night.

Albert was quiet a book in one hand Dart sleeping against him, the king was surprised the young man could sleep with candle light flickering. In a way though the king was amused. It had been a while since he'd been able to read and he was enjoying the peace and quiet.

Not a sound came from the king as he read his book and when Dart woke up he found one arm curled around him and in the king's other hand he saw the book. Dart stared for a moment at the sleeping king's face curiously watching him wondering if the man truly was asleep or if it was a trick. When he moved and the king did not stop him Dart paused wonderingly looking at the man. Dart made an interesting discovery that amused him. The king had fallen asleep with his hair in a ponytail. This was an interesting thing, slowly Dart let one hand go towards it cautiously watching the king's features. His fingers slowly and carefully worked that hair lose letting it tumble free of it's holder. Still there was no movement from the king. At this point Dart relaxed letting his fingers comb through the soft locks gently. He was so enthralled with what he was doing Dart missed the king's eyes opening staring at him. When Dart looked back the king quickly closed his eyes before feeling those fingers in his hair once more. He felt the bed sink slightly as the blond lay next to him. It was that moment the king twisted around surprising the Flame Dragoon who let out a loud yelp falling off the bed. Albert sat up chuckling softly putting his book aside. He'd more then likely keep reading it later when Dart was busy doing something else. When Dart got back on the bed his lips were turned down in a pout. That didn't last long though due to the king's influence. He'd catch the Flame Dragoon around the waist pulling the golden haired male closer his lips kissing the top of his head.

"I am sorry my Sweet Flame.. I could not resist though when you looked so enthralled.." Albert smiled as those arms slowly curled around him a slight mumble coming from the man in his arms.

Dart couldn't help but pout a little, the king shocked him after all and he couldn't understand why the man was chuckling one moment and apologetic the next.

"Dart will you pout all day? I did apologize..." The King nuzzled the side of Dart's neck causing the Flame Dragoon to smile slightly before hiding his head once more.

"No, I won't this time." Said Dart his eyes closing as he settled against the King once more.

"Thank you my Sweet Flame.." Albert said slowly letting his fingers brush against Dart's back in a soothing manner.

Dart was quiet his fingers combing through silky strands of hair before the king found he was missing his hair tie and that it was around the Flame Dragoon's wrist. Gentle fingers combed through light brown hair as Dart settled against Albert's chest quietly. For a moment Albert was about to ask for the tie back but seeing how peaceful Dart looked with his fingers in that hair the king was disinclined to say anything.

He knew he was spoiling the younger male, but he could not resist when the younger looked at him with those peaceful eyes. So different from the normally hard determined eyes he normally had. Soft, gentle lit eyes gazed at the king before Dart tipped his head.

"Highness? Is something wrong?" Asked Dart his fingers stilling before Albert caught hold of that hand shaking his head kissing those fingertips.

"No my sweet Flame nothing is wrong, but what am I to do with you..." Albert said before smiling as Dart blinked confusedly.

"I don't understand Your Majesty, did I do something wrong?" Asked Dart his fingers curling against the king's hand who shook his head.

"No Dart you did nothing wrong. My Sweet Flame it's just I spoil you so letting you do that." Albert smiled once more his lips resting against Dart's neck letting his eyes close. "Mm the ship will make Port tomorrow I think, I do not believe I wish to get out of bed today.." Albert continued as Dart wrapped his arms around the King's waist letting his head rest on the man's shoulder.

"I don't want to get out of bed either, but I know I'll get anxious just laying around.." Dart said before the King chuckled his fingers tangling in golden hair his lips parting as he nipped Dart's neck.

"Then My Sweet Flame I shall have to keep you busy won't I?" Said Albert slowly nibbling up Dart's neck making the blond shiver.

"I see your point Highness.." Dart said letting his eyes close slowly relaxing letting the king do as he wished.

"Dart have you eaten yet?" Asked Albert drawing back looking to the blond who shook his head silently.

"Why not?" Asked Albert as Dart raised one brow to the king his head tilting slightly.

"Because I just woke up." Dart said amusement showing as he eyed the king. Albert raised his head before nodding slowly.

"Why don't you go get something to eat then?" Asked Albert quietly letting Dart go.

Dart wouldn't realize it till much later, but Albert was testing him in a way. The bird who flies who returns is the bird that wishes to be held. Dart did not disappoint either. When he returned with something for Albert he found the King had returned to his book patiently waiting. Seeing Dart returned Albert smiled gently reaching out.

"Welcome back, how was it out there?" Asked Albert letting the red armored one get comfortable once more.

"It was ok, a little cloudy maybe some rain.. The birds were flying around though now that I think about it so maybe just a little rain coming.." Said Dart looking to the King quietly.

"Mmm I see, you hate the rain don't you?" Albert spoke softly his arms wrapping around the Flame Dragoon who shrugged slightly.

"Maybe a little, but I never mentioned that to you so how did you know?" Asked Dart curiously as the king chuckled softly his hands resting over that black shirt that Dart wore.

"Simple your tenser then usual as if trying to ward off something unpleasant." Said Albert making Dart huff softly as he curled into the king.

"Yes I hate it, reminds me of him.." Said Dart looking slightly annoyed.

"Does it bother you to think of him?" Albert was curious now his head tilting as he watched the Flame Dragoon.

"Yes! There isn't a day that doesn't go by that I don't.." Dart trailed off looking down before shaking his head starting to get up when the king pulled him back down.

"Dart, don't run from me please?" Albert could kick himself after that line of questioning. How could he not think that Dart would be in pain after that? Albert tangled his legs with Dart's legs who raised one brow at this tactic shifting slightly.

"Highness I'm not going anywhere other then a bath.." Dart said quietly his head tilting back from the King. Albert was not to be undone though skillful fingers working up that shirt Dart wore before the Flame Dragon gasped going limp against the king his eyes clenched shut.

"Al, Albert!" Dart said his hands clenching in the king's shirt his teeth clenched on the hem on the side.

A soft chuckle came from the king before he'd let his hand slide down that back teasing the skin with his fingernails gently. Dart groaned his head turning slightly the hem of the king's shirt dropping from his lips. When one of the king's wandering hands slid lower Dart froze stiffening attempting to sit up when the king rolled reversing their positions staring down at the Flame Dragoon who frowned slightly.

"Albert what are you doing.." Asked Dart looking slightly nervous at the look in those brown eyes.

"Want to find out? I'm curious about something, in combat you can get quite loud.. I wonder how loud you can get in bed.." Albert said his lips drawn in a soft smirk as Dart stared his eyes widening.

Albert was silent staring Dart right in the eyes his own narrowing slightly. Dart had once said he wasn't a country to be taken over, but the king sorely disagreed at this point. He wanted to take the Flame Dragoon heart and soul never to let go. Fingers shifted as Albert gripped the Flame Dragoon's wrists pinning them down.

"My Sweet Flame I will possess you, and I shall keep you without letting go.." Albert said as he lowered his head his lips inches from Dart's who stared unblinking for a moment. Was it too forward? Was he moving too fast? Albert hesitated as Dart stared before a slow hesitant nod came from the blond beneath him.

Slowly Dart's arms curled around Albert's neck a quiet sign that the Flame Dragoon wanted him to continue. That he was giving some form of Consent to what was about to transpire. The hesitant nod from the Flame Dragoon as the king stared at him made the king smile brown eyes closing.

"My Sweet Flame, at first meeting I thought you were brash and hot headed.. Now though I see that is simply one part of you. Just like a fire you can be ferocious and dangerous, and then turn around and be warm and subtle when you want to be.." Albert said letting his hand splay over the blond's stomach as he let his fingers stroke that flesh there underneath that shirt.

Dart squirmed slightly letting out a soft gasp his teeth clenching as he turned his head to the side. Albert let his fingers go further down the belt the other always wore was the first to go. The Flame Dragoon shivered at the fingers that slid further. This was something new for both of them in a way. Albert though he wanted to claim the blond under him completely was unwilling to do it quickly. The king was teasing him and this brought a slight pout to Dart's lips making the king smile before wrapping his fingers around the Flame Dragoon's length slowly moving his hand up and down.

Dart's eyes widened as he bit his lip letting out a soft groan with each movement of that hand on him. The king was so very attentive paying close attention to each little sound and shiver his Sweet Flame made. When the king released Dart's wrists the Flame Dragoon's left hand clenched in the bedding the other clenched against his lips as he gasped his hips moving against the king's hand. Albert was having none of that though his hand catching Dart's right hand moving it away from that mouth.

"I want to hear you while I do this.." Albert said staring Dart right in the eyes as he let his thumb slide over Dart's length slowly making the Flame Dragoon shudder

It was so hot all of a sudden for him as if an emotion he'd never felt was about to rip through him as Dart turned his head to the side letting out a loud cry of pleasure. Albert could almost see the pleasure on Dart's face but it was hidden by something almost like curiosity.

Albert's hand stilled making Dart gasp and cry out his hand gripping the King's arm as Albert spoke "You never did this with.." Albert trailed off as Dart shook his head his eyes tearing up.

"Please.. Please Albert I need.." Dart trailed off as Albert covered his lips with his own his hand over that length starting to move again quicker this time.

Dart wanted it, no he needed this more then anything. That rush of pleasure singing through his veins. It was like being told he was alive! Fingers clenched over the king's arm toes curling as Dart threw his head back letting out a howl of pleasure.

The King was right, when he was in bed Dart could get very loud. The Flame Dragoon could also get very warm indeed when he was in the middle of something physical. Albert chuckled before bringing his hand to his lips his tongue darting out to lick the appendage tasting it, before looking to Dart who stared at him wide eyed.

"What.. I told you I was curious.." Albert said before shifting slightly letting himself lay next to the panting blond who curled into him under the covers. The only thing Dart wore was that black shirt nothing more which amused Albert who let his fingers drag over the shirt.

"I should have taken that off you as well.." Said Albert before Dart tipped his head gripping the hem of the king's shirt giving a tug.

"Your wearing more then me..." Said Dart making Albert smile.

"I am aren't I? Shall I remove something?" Asked Albert his hands moving to his own shirt as he got rid of it letting the offending garment lay on the floor.

Dart raised one brow before sliding his arms around Albert's neck curling into the heat the king's flesh offered his eyes closing.

"Tired My Sweet Flame?" Albert's hand raised sliding down to rest over the curve of one hip his thumb moving over it gently as he watched Dart's face. It was practically glowing as the younger Dragoon yawned looking sleepy.

"A little, but what about you?" Asked Dart opening his eyes to look at the king who smiled slightly.

"Perhaps another time my little flame, when you are not so tired and I am not so hungry." Said the King a serene smile coming as he kissed the top of the flame dragoon's head. "Rest Dart.." Continued Albert watching as Dart closed his eyes, his arms curled around the wind dragoon's waist.


End file.
